Forever & Always
by MrsKevinJonasx
Summary: Nate and Alex; Bestfriends; They Said Forever & Always. But High School Can Change Everything. Nalex.
1. T R A I L E R

_woo! a trailer!_

**- x –**

**FOREVER & ALWAYS**

_**they said forever**_

"Forever Nate."

"Forever Alex."

_**they said always**_

"I'll always love you Nate."

"I'll always love you Alex."

_**so what's changed?**_

_shows alex holding her books, looking at the cheerleaders._

"I think I'm going to try out for cheerleading."

_(;cause i'm a cheerleader and your not;)_

_**;**_

_shows girl, wearing all black, mascara running down her face._

"why don't we ever talk anymore!?"

she yells in to the phone.

"things have just changed mitchie!"

alex yells back.

_**friendships will be broken**_

"you've turned into a…a – you've turned into a bitch alex russo."

"how dare you shane!"

**;**

_shows nate sitting on his bed, head in hands._

"i miss her man."

_jason rubs his back._

"i know you do."

**;**

_shows alex and nate at the pier_

"i can't do this alex, not now."

"nate! you'd promise you'd be there for me!"

"so did you and you broke that promise! along with a million others!"

_**happy families torn**_

_shows nate rushing out the door, with bags in his hand._

_his mom runs after him._

"GET THE HELL AWAY!"

_he runs._

_**high school can ruin people**_

_shows alex at a party with drinks in her hand, squealing happily and out-of-control._

_nate walks in. _

"_nate what are you doing here?" _

_she's angry._

"_come on, i'm taking you home._

**;**

_shows nate pushing a girl against the wall, kissing her passionately._

**;**

"shane they and _we_ are meant to be together!"

"i know mitchie, i know."

_**FOREVER & ALWAYS**_

**Starring;**

**Selena Gomez **as Alex Russo

**Nick Jonas **as Nate Gray

**Joe Jonas **as Shane Gray

**Kevin Jonas **as Jason Gray

**AND**

**Demi Lovato **as Mitchie Torres


	2. O N E

"Here comes Alex Russo-WOAH and out goes Shane Gray! Here she comes and SCORE BY ALEX RUSSO!"

Alex Russo ran in a circle, her arms up in the air screaming like no tomorrow. Her best friend Mitchie Torres ran over squealing, wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and lifted her up, spinning her in a circle as they both celebrated their victory.

"Hey boys!" Alex yelled as Mitchie placed her down safely on the ground. Nate and Shane Gray dusted off and looked over. Alex and Mitchie both put their own index finger on their tongue, turned around and put it on their butts while making a sizzling noise.

Nate and Shane both laughed and walked over to their friends, as did Jason the oldest of the Gray brothers. He wasn't much of a football player so he was always the commentator.

"Bit dirty." Alex's absolute best friend in the entire world say with a laugh as he and Alex knuckled each other. He looked her up and down laughing at the fact she was pretty much brown all over. Alex giggled and looked down at her over-sized pink football jersey that had the number thirty-three on it. It was pretty much a dress on her, but you could still see the bottom of her white mini shorts. Well, now the icky brown-mud stained colour. But, Alex didn't care. Sure she had a girly side, but she loved getting down and dirty and playing with the boys.

"Well, you know how I do." She said with a giggle as she jumped up on Nate's back, hugging him tightly. He held onto her legs securely so she wouldn't fall. Nate had always been very protective of Alex. He just didn't want her to get hurt.

Today, the five best friends, Mitchie, Jason, Shane, Nate and Alex were just playing their regular traditional Sunday footy game. And since it was the last Sunday before school went back, the game was extra special.

All four, excluding Jason since he prefers not to play, are extremely competitive against each other as well, which makes it that much more fun.

The kids decided to sit down on the clean grass, not muddy grass just for a while to cool down and have a bit of a chat too.

"So you kids excited for school?" Jason asked.

"I'm stoked!" Mitchie said with that big grin of hers. "I just can't wait. I heard music class is going to be so much better this year."

"Yeah I heard that too!" Alex said excitedly.

"It's gonna be sick as hey." Shane said.

"Yeah music sounds good." Nate agreed.

That's another thing the kids have in common, they all play music and sing. Well, except for Alex. She hates to sing… in front of people. She does have an amazing voice though. Ask Nate. He once walked in on Alex listening to her iPod and singing. She didn't notice him there but, which was probably a good thing. Alex hates people complimenting her, especially if its about her voice.

"I just can't believe we are finally sophomores." Alex said playing with her purity ring she had on her ring finger. All five kids had purity rings, another thing that bought them that much closer.

"Jason!" The group heard Mrs Gray call for her eldest son.

"Time to help cook dinner." Jason sighed. Everybody laughed and teased for a moment until he was gone.

"I say we make a pact." Nate said randomly out of the blue.

"What do you mean bro?" Shane asked. The funny thing about Shane and Nate is, is that they are both the same age. Shane looked a lot older though. But He's actually born in January while Nate is born in December. They were super close and talked about everything. Every since their father died about two years ago, Jason has distanced himself from his younger brothers. He hangs out with his girlfriend Tess a lot, who everybody else hates. She really is a Royal Bitch as they call her.

"What kind of pact?" Mitchie asked.

"Like, a friendship one." Nate said.

"Easy enough. I'm in." Alex said with a giggle. Mitchie and Shane laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Nate began, "We have to promise that this year… is the best year of our lives. And we stay true to each other, and if you ever need somebody we are always right here."

Alex smiled warmly at her best friend and leaned her head again his shoulder, and rubbed his arm up and down.

"Nate is amazing." She sung out loud, in a joking voice. But actually meaning it. Nate grinned, while the other two laughed.

"I sure am."

**- x -**

The kids laughed the rest of the ten minutes they had together. Since both girls had to go home, and they were at the boys house anyways.

"Ah well, we should probably go." Alex said as she checked the time on her iPhone.

"Yeah true." Mitchie said agreeing. The foursome all stood up and dusted off. Alex reached her arms out and walked over to Shane.

"Love you! See you tomorrow babeee." She said kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled as they pulled apart. "Love you too, see you tomorrow!" He said happily. Mitchie finished hugging Nate and moved to Shane as Alex walked over to Nick.

They both grinned at each other, and threw their arms around each other. Nate picked Alex up, so her legs were around his waist. They stood their for a while just whispering things into each others ears.

"Love you long time." Alex whispered. He laughed. It was just one of their many personal jokes.

"Love you too babe." He said in a girly voice just to annoy her. She laughed. She pulled backwards a bit so they could actually talk to each other. "Oi tomorrow is going to be so good aye." He said, his voice dripping with excitement.

"Yeah, I can't wait." She smiled warmly at her best friend. "Another great year is a head of us Nate. You know why?" She said grinning.

"Why?" He asked, smiling.

"Cause we'll be together, forever." She said jumping down from Nate. Alex noticed that Mitchie was down saying goodbye to Shane so she backed away from Nate.

"Bye Shane!" She said with a wave. She looked at Nick. "See you later biffle! Call me later." She said nudging him. He smiled.

"See you Alex, bye Mitchie!" Shane said blowing a kiss.

"Yeah, will do Al. Bye." Nate said.

**- x -**

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Yeah oh my gosh Mitch, I'm freaking out here." I said into the phone panicking.

"_Don't worry, just breathe Alex, breathe." I_ heard Mitchie's voice came through the phone, and then I heard her take a few deep breaths. I stood still, closed my eyes and took a few deeps breaths.

It was currently one am in the morning, and I just couldn't sleep one wink. I was freaking out about school.

"But Mitchie, this jeans will not go with this top! I just tried it all together and it's a no-no!" I cried, pouting. She giggled.

"_Alex, just pick a new outfit it will be fine." _She said tiredly. _"Or here's a better idea!"_ She said brightly.

I perked up. "What!?" I asked hoping she would save the day… or night, whatever.

"_GO TO SLEEP!"_ She yelled while laughing. I giggled. I head a knock on my balcony door. I looked over, trying to focus my eyesight.

It was Nate. I laughed.

"Mitchie, I gotta go. My Prince Charming is here to save the day once again. Thanks for everything." I said smiling. She giggled.

"_Alright, don't stay up to late!" _

"Hey, you know me. I could go three days without sleeping and be fine!" I laughed.

"_Yeah… I do know you Alex. And I don't like you when you're grumpy." _She said giggling._ "See you tomorrow, bright and early."_

"Bye!" I said then clicked off my cell and threw it onto my bed.

I grinned and walked over to the door, turning the key and unlocking it for Nate.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked smiling. I opened the door up wider, and moved so he could come past.

"Sure." He walked in and sat on my bed. I shut the door and went and sat next to him. "What are you doing here, it's like the middle of the night!" I laughed. He smiled.

"I saw your light on and just wanted to check if you were okay." He said looking at me. I smiled warmly at him. Nick lived across the road and one house down. His and my bedrooms were both at the front of our houses. I could see into his bedroom from mine and vice versa. We both had balcony's that we used to stand on and yell things out to each other from. Well, on occasion we still do.

"Nick, you're too kind. But I'm a big girl." I said pushing his should and then lying backwards. He laughed and laid on his stomach, leaning on his elbows. We sat in silence for a few moments. I fiddled with my belly ring.

"You know… you're going to have to tell people soon. At least my mom." He said. I sighed.

"Nick, you know I love you and your family. Your mom is pretty much my second mom! But I-I can't… I'm doing fine on my own." He looked me up and down and stopped at my eyes.

"When do you think he will be back?" He asked quietly. I sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know." I whispered.

The truth was, was that my father had left me. My mom died giving birth to me, and my dad has pretty much hated me every since. All he does is go out with his friends and get drunk and just parties. He's young, and just wants fun… not a daughter. Right now, I think he has a girlfriend and I think he is living with her. He left me a note two months ago saying he would be back in four days. That was just another one of his lies.

But I'm doing fine by myself. I work at the diner down the street. Sure it can be long hours, but the money is good. Nate often tries to bribe me into taking his money. But I can do it on my own, and don't need any help.

"Well, whenever you need me… I'm here." He said lying flat and putting on arm over my stomach. I giggled and held his arm.

"Thanks Nathaniel." I said grinning.

"No worries Alexandra." We both laughed. He sat there for a moment. Then sat up a bit. "So why are you still up?" He asked with a laugh. I groaned and sat up.

"I can't pick out a damn outfit for tomorrow!" I said angrily. His jaw-dropped slightly, and his face turned disgusted.

"Are you serious?" He asked bluntly. "That's the big problem?" I nodded. "You're so high-maintenance Alex." He said laughing. I slapped his shoulder and stood up.

"I hate you." I said laughing.

"Love you too." I smiled and walked over to my wardrobe. I opened it and continued looking through frantically. I pulled this off, held them up against me then threw them down on the floor again. I groaned loudly. I heard Nate laugh.

Suddenly I felt his two strong arms wrap around my waist. "Alex," he started.

"Nate."

"You could wear what you are wearing right now and you would still look amazing." He whispered into my ear. I laughed and looked down at my mini black pj shorts, and my black tank that had a big white and red hello kitty face on it.

"You're insane."

"Probably." He said calmly. "And now," He tightened his grip and picked me up. I screamed and giggled.

"Let go fool!" I laughed. He laughed and threw me onto my bed, near my pillows. He pulled up the blankets and I climbed under them.

"It's bed time for you missy." He said sternly, but joking. He walked over and closed my closet, and then switched off all my lights. He walked over and grabbed my phone and put it on my bed-side table. He pulled up the blankets and got under. I rolled over and looked at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled jokingly.

"I'm not going anywhere buddy." He said moving closer and wrapping his arms around my waist again. "I'm making sure you get to sleep." I laughed. I sighed and closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

After five minutes I came out with, "You didn't call me you bitch." He laughed.

"I thought turning up in person was better." He whispered. I giggled.

"True that."

**- x -**

"I cannot believe we are finally here!" Mitchie said excitedly as we entered the school for the first time in a very long time.

"I know, I'm so pumped!" I giggled, as I linked arms with my best girl. Nate and Shane were at our sides chatting about the sport programs they have for our year. "Let's find our lockers." I suggested. All of us, being new to the school got the year 12's old lockers since they've now left the school and all. So we pretty much all got in the same area.

We walked down the halls, up a flight of stairs and then down another hall. We all found our lockers. Mine was right next to Shanes, and Mitchie was three down from Shane, and Nate was two down from me. I put in my code and unlocked it and started organizing my books in it, from the order I had my classes in.

I heard Nate laugh. I looked over and saw him walking over. "What?" I asked giggling as I continued to do my locker.

"Is everything perfect?" He laughed and leaned against the locker with his arms folded and his right ankle crossed over his left. I rolled my eyes, closed my locker and turned to look at him.

I must admit, my best friend was actually pretty cute. His hair was longer, muscles were bigger, eyes were darker and he was just… hotter I guess. I don't have a crush on him though. I mean he is my best friend. I just think he's hot. That's all.

I looked at his white, high-top Nikes, and then his black skinny jeans and then up to his red shirt. He had good style, gotta give him that.

Ew, I just like totally checked out my best friend.

But he can't talk; I swear he checks me out all the time… Or maybe that's just me.

"Alex?" I heard him say. I quickly looked up and meet his eyes.

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a moment." he smiled.

"It's okay." He laughed. "But seriously, is everything perfect?" He joked once again. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head, giggling.

"Yes Nate," I looked him in the eyes. "Everything is perfect."

**- x -**

"I might sign up for football." Nate said as he grabbed the clip board that had all the names of the guys signing up for football. I looked over.

"Oh awesome, but I don't think they take guys that get beaten by girls." I said smirking, and folding my arms across my chest. He rolled his eyes.

"That was Shane. If he didn't get tackled by you, we would have won." He said laughing.

"Hey!" I heard Shane cry. "Watch it." He said pointing at Nate. Nate laughed and put his hands up in defeat and acted scared. Mitchie and I laughed.

I looked up and down at all the tables of selections. "So what about you Shane? What are you doing to do?" I asked.

"Umm," He looked up and down at all the tables. "I think I'll just stick with choir. I had fun last time." I gotta give it to him. Shane had a killer voice. It was amazing, and everybody knew it. Oh what am I talking about it, even _he _knew it.

"What about you Mitch?" Nate asked.

"Guitar, definitely." She said grinning her huge grin once again.

"Hey, why do you need lessons? You've got a pro right here." Nate said pointing to himself. I laughed.

Mitchie giggled. "Sorry Nate, you are a good teacher… but I need to get as much help as I can." She said. He laughed.

"I agree." He sighed then looked at the ground. She giggled.

"Wai- hey!" She cried.

"Just kidding babe." He said then winked at her.

"You better be." She joked. I looked at all the tables again and couldn't really see any that tickled my fancy. Then I saw a table. A bright pink one. It was pretty cool. There were three, preppy looking girls behind it. They were beautiful, and boys were talking to them, and hitting on them.

"I think I'm going to join cheerleading."

**- x -**

_ooh!_

_so what'd you guys think!?_

_basically at the end i'm making the cheerleaders the stereo-typed girls. you know, preppy, flirty, outgoing and even bitchy. _

_i'm not being rude, i know cheerleaders aren't really like that… but at this school they are. _

_please __**review**__ and tell me what you think!_

_love you all _

_x_


	3. T W O

**- x -**

"Alex you can't join cheerleading that's social suicide!" Jason said quickly.

"I already have," I stopped and looked at him funny. I lazily pointed. "You need to stop watching Mean Girls." He laughed.

"Why cheerleading? I didn't know you were into that."

"I do choir as well. We all chose choir." I said. "And cheerleading, I don't know… the girls there just seem so glamorous… like real-life Barbie dolls!" I said looking off into space. "You should see the attention they were getting from the boys as well! I've never had a boyfriend, and I think it's about time I got my first. I mean I'm sixteen this year and never been kissed how lame is that!" I said placing my hands on the bed.

I was currently in Jason's room, with Jason just chilling and chatting about my first day of school. Nate, Shane and Mitchie had run down to the shops to get something I think. I got here just after they left so I decided to chill with Jason.

He shook his head. "Not true." He stated. I sat up.

"Aw thank you, it means a lot coming from you. I'm so glad you don't think i'm lame." I joked putting my hand on my chest, and fake crying. He laughed and shook his head. His hair was currently straight and spiking up. He had sex hair at the moment. It's sexy as. Just thought you guys should know.

"I mean, you have been kissed before!" He said laughing. I frowned and tried to think who I've kissed before.

"_I can't believe she dumped you! That's such a dog act." I said to my best friend. We were twelve, and Nate had just gotten his first real girlfriend. They had dated for two months. We were out the front of his house, sitting on the grass, facing towards mine._

"_I know… I don't care about her anymore. If she wants to dump me, fine screw her. I'm not gonna be sad over her anyways." He said strongly. I rested my head on his shoulder. _

"_You're so strong Nate." I said truthfully, wrapped my arm around his back. "You're an awesome guy Nate, you're dream girl will come soon. I promise." He nodded and stayed silent for a moment. _

"_I didn't even get to kiss her." He said sadly. I dropped my arm and sat up shocked._

"_Are you serious?" I giggled. "You dated her for two months and didn't pash her?!" He stayed quiet. _

"_Shut up Alex."_

"_Don't worry I think it's cute." I smiled. "Have you even kissed a girl before?" He sat their quietly. I poked him. "Nate?" _

"_No." he said sadly. I sighed sadly. I felt bad that he was sad. _

_And sure I had no experience with this, but I did it anyways. "Nate?" he didn't budge. "Look at me please." He slowly looked up sadly. I grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulder. he looked confused but went along with whatever I was doing. I leaned in and placed my lips on his. Sure it only last about four seconds, but it sure as hell made him smile._

I burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! How did you know! I totally forgot about that." I giggled. Jason laughed.

"Once you went home, Nate was weirdly happy just after he got dumped… so I asked him what went down with you and he told me." I laughed.

"Ew, now I think about it… ew." I giggled. "I can't believe I kissed Nate! I wonder if he remembers." I said looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh he does." I looked up at Jason, question in my eyes. "I tease him about it all the time, as does Shane." I rolled my eyes and looked at the floor. Should have known. Poor Nate. I giggled.

Suddenly Nate popped his head around the door. "Oh hey Alex!" He said and then walked in. "What are you guys laughing about?" He asked and sat down next to me.

"The fact that Alex kissed-"

"Nothing!" I quickly butted in. I stood up and grabbed Nate's hand. "Let's go Nate." I said pulling him out the door.

Once we were out of Jason's room and walking down the hall he asked, "Who did you kiss?"

I laughed.

"No one, don't worry. Jason was just being… Jason." I giggled. Nate nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, he's a weird one." He said.

"Aw," I said giggling. "So where's Shane and Mitchie?" I asked noticing they weren't here. I let go of Nate's hand, realizing I was sill holding it from when I dragged him from Jason's room.

"They've gone down to the beach." He said as we entered his room. He sat down on his basketball shaped beanbag, while I laid down on his bed. He reached over and grabbed his guitar. He started strumming a random tune. I rested my chin in my hands, while my elbows on the bed and stared him down intensely. He truly was amazing. He could do so many things. He had so many talents. I was really lucky to have him as my best friend. He continued playing his guitar. I watched the cute look he got on his face while he was concentrating. He looked up and smiled, then looked back down. I smiled back at him.

"That sounds good." I said honestly.

"Thanks." He said looking up and grinning again before looking back down. I sighed and rolled over to my back. I pushed myself to the edge off the bed, so half of my body was hanging off the bed, and i was looking at Nate upside down. My hair, which was currently down must look crazy right now. I started laughing. Nate looked up.

"What are you laughing?" He asked, amused at how I just start laughing at nothing.

"I don't know," I started then giggled again. "It feels cool to be upside down." He scoffed and placed his guitar down. He stood up and walked over. He sat on the bed making me slip a bit, due to the bed sinking. Not that he's fat… but you know what I mean. I put my hands on the floor for support. He laughed.

"Almost fall?" He asked.

"…Maybe." I said slowly. He laughed.

"Shame."

"Yep."

Suddenly he lifted up the bottom of my shirt and started tickling me. I started laughing and squirming around trying to get him off me. "Screw you Nathaniel!" I yelled laughing. He laughed but continued to tickle me. I grabbed his hands and pulled them towards my head, which made him fly forward on to the floor. This also made my legs fly over my head and made me land _on_ my head.

We both instantly burst out laughing.

"See what you do Alexandra."

"Shut up Nate." I said laughing, holding the back of my head which I must admit, did hurt a little.

"Oh wait, you okay?" He asked realizing I was holding my head.

"Yeah I'm good. I landed on my head." I said then did thumbs up." I giggled.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"Here." I said pouting and pointed to the back off my head. He laughed at my fake sadness. He crawled over and sat behind me and kissed the back of my head. I laughed and turned to face him. "In that case it hurts here too." I said pointing to my cheek. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

**- x -**

I heard the car horn beep, and knew Jason was here to pick my up for school. Sure I could just run across the road and jump into his car, but I was currently running late. I quickly ran from the kitchen to the front door and poked my head out. They waved. I waved and mouthed 'One Minute'. He did thumbs up to let me know that he knew what I meant. I quickly ran back inside and grabbed my bag. I shoved my trainers and a pair of black tracksuit type shorts in there, cause I knew I had cheerleading today. Once I had everything I opened the door and before I shut it I yelled,

"See you later dad, love you." Just cause I felt like it. Today, I don't know why but I felt angry. I was angry my dad wasn't here when he was supposed to be. I hadn't seen him in months and I was sick of living by myself. Only Nate knew I was home alone. I wasn't ready to tell anybody else. I rolled my eyes at the empty house and shut the door, locked it and shoved the key into my bag. I ran down the three stairs and over to the car. I opened the door and smiled at all my friends. I noticed Tess was in the front. She didn't even look at me. Good. I threw my bag in and got in. I had to sit on Mitchie's lap since all the other seats were taken.

**- x –**

"Hey Guys." I said walking over to 'our' table. Shane, Mitchie and Nate all smiled and said hey back. I placed my food down and sat down next to Shane. It was morning tea, and I was bloody starving. "How was football?" I asked Nate who had it first period. It wasn't really a game just a whole period of getting the uniforms and stuff sorted. That's pretty much what is going to happen with cheerleading too, I think.

"Yeah good. Got some good guys on the team too."

"Aw awesome." I said taking a bit into my chocolate muffin.

"What number are you?" Shane asked.

"Thirty three." He replied taking a sip of water. I perked up.

"That's my number!" I said excitedly pointing to myself. He laughed a nodded.

"Yeah we got to choose, and I thought I'd get a number that reminded me of you."

"You're too sweet." I said fake sniffing. We all laughed.

"Alex," I heard my name being said. I turned around and saw Brooke, the head cheerleader. And of course she had Gigi and Annie, her two followers being… followers. Gigi is seriously my worst enemy, but I think we've grown out of that a bit.

"Oh hey Brooke!" I said happily, putting my muffin down and smiling. "Hey Gigi, Annie." I said waving. They pretty much all looked the same, pink cheerleading outfits, long blonde hair, over-loaded, thick eyeliner and pink glossy lips. They looked amazing. I wanted to look like that so badly. I wish I was as skinny and gorgeous as these girls. I even saw boys checking them out.

Brooke smiled and put both her hands on her hips. "Just wanted to tell you that we are meeting at lunch for the uniforms and a group meeting, and also after school for practise." She said in a bitchy tone, which I to be honest, didn't notice.

"Oh okay!" I replied happily. "Cool! I'll totally be there." I said grinning. They smiled and walked off. I turned back in my seat properly and grabbed my muffin.

"Oh and Alex," I heard Brooke say. I smiled and looked over,

"Yeah?"

"Don't eat that muffin." She said winking and walked away, with Gigi and Annie laughing behind her. My smile faded. I put the muffin down and sunk in my chair.

"Well that was rude." Mitchie said disgusted.

"Yeah, someone has to teach that girl a lesson." Nate said shaking his head watching her walk off. He's had something against her since kindergarten. Not sure what, but he sure as hell hated her guts!

"No… she's right." I said sadly. Mitchie, Shane and Nate all snapped their heads towards me at once.

"What!?" They all cried in unison.

"I probably should cut down on these things." I sighed. "You can't have a fat cheerleader." I said sadly and stood up. I grabbed my tray and walked to the bin dumping it all in there. I felt so much better after that. I went back and sat down with my friends.

"Alex, you're not fat if that's what you are saying." Mitchie said seriously.

"Maybe so, but if I keep eating like that I will _get _fat. And that's not good." I said looking at the floor. "I should probably start going to the gym too."

"Alex you're perfect just the way you are." Nate said staring at me.

"Yeah… whatever." I said standing up. "I'll see you guys in music." Which was in two periods. I pushed in my chair and left.

**- x -**

I was so relieved when I got to music class. Music was fun, and it made me happy. Today was just kind of muck around day, since it was the start of the year and all. Of course we had to do our vocal warm ups which was okay. And yes, I do hate singing. But in choir I was always in the back, and I sung quietly anyways. Sometimes I didn't even sing I just mouthed the words.

Once our warm-ups were down the teacher had to do some paper-work for this semester so we just sat around and talked. I went over to my desk, and sat down. I pulled out a piece of paper. Mitchie, Shane and Nate were talking about some crap that I really couldn't be bothered talking about so I decided to write a 'To Do' list.

I titled it,

**Alex's To Do List;**

**1. Get Hair Extensions.**

**2. Buy New Make-Up**

**3. Buy New Belly Rings**

**4. Work Out & Tone Up**

**5. Get Skinnier**

**6. Lose Like, 20 Pounds**

**7. Buy New Clothes**

**8. Get A Boyfriend**

**9. Kiss A Boy By The End Of The Semester**

**10. Become Friends With Brooke, Gigi & Annie**

Once I was done and satisfied I shoved the piece of paper into my pocket. "What was that?" Nate asked. I rolled my eyes. Hard to mind your own business? Gee.

"Nothing Nate." I said bluntly.

"Sorry I asked." He said unsurely and turned back around on his heels and joined the rest of the group. I sighed and placed my head on the desk. I wanted to just get home so I could get on the exercise bike. I still had cheer after school so at least there was some exercise I could get then.

"Alex," She heard Mitchie say. She sat up and saw her three friends walk over. "Do you want to come to the mall with us after school?" She asked.

"I have cheerleading." I sighed. She nodded.

"Yeah, I mean after that." She said. I thought about it. I could get some stuff I need off the list after cheerleading. Maybe I should go then…

"Yeah sure." I said sitting up happily. "That'd be good. I have to buy a few things anyways."

**- x -**

"Okay girls, when I call your name, please raise your hand and say you're here and then call out your size for your uniform." Brooke said. She stood there glamorously with her hand on her hip, looking a clipboard that Annie was holding. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and began reading out names.

"Angela?" She called out.

"Here." The freshman said. "Oh and I'm XXS please." She said and stood up. She was short and skinny, so double extra small would have been her. Gigi handed her, her uniform.

"Go put this on and wear it for the rest of the day." She said smiling a, what I could tell was fake smile.

**Regular;**

Brooke looked down the list and next was Alex Russo. She and Annie exchanged a look and smiled deviously at each other. Brooke cleared her throat. "Alex Russo?" She called.

Alex grinned and sat up straight. "Here!" She called raising her hand.

"Oh good," Brooke smiled as Gigi ticked Alex off. "You'd be a size… large?" She asked seriously.

Alex's smile faded. She knew Gigi was probably right. Alex wasn't fat at all. She was regular size, but prepared to the other girls here, she was a bit bigger. "Actually… I'll take small thanks."

Brooke looked at Alex. "Oh… you sure? You might not fit into a small sweetie." She said as all the other cheerleaders in the room snickered amongst each other.

"Small please." Alex said, as her throat started to dry up. She wouldn't cry though. Crying wasn't Alex's thing.

Brooke smirked and grabbed a small and handed it too Alex. "There you go hun." She said as Alex took it. Brooke continued to call out names as Alex went to get changed.

**;x;**

Nate couldn't help but wonder if Alex was okay. After Brooke approached the lunch table today, Alex had seemed really down the whole day. And even grumpy as well. He wanted to go check on her, but he couldn't get out of class anyway.

**;x;**

Alex went to the back of the lockers to get changed. She took off her white tank and her grey bootleg, ripped jeans and put the skirt on. She then pulled the top her head.

**- x -**

**Alex's;**

The cheerleading uniform looked fine. What the hell was Brooke talking about? She went back out to wear everybody else was, all dressed and ready to go and grinned.

"Oh, it fits perfect!" Brooke said running over. "You look fab Alex!" She said clapping. She leaned in and whispered in Alex's ear, "Sorry about before… I was just jealous."

"Of me?" Alex stood back stunned.

"Yeah… you have a great body… you should just show it off more!"

"Yeah… I should." Alex said getting a boost of confidence.

Brooke grinned. "So are you going to wear your uniform proudly all day?" She asked. Alex nodded and smiled.

"Yeah… thanks Brooke." She smiled and walked towards the door. "I'll see you after school!" Brooke waved and walked over to her friends. Alex turned around and heard everybody snicker. She turned back around but they had stopped. She thought of it as nothing and pushed the door open. Suddenly she got pushed and heard the door shut and lock. She frowned.

"Gee thanks guys." She muttered.

**Regular;**

"Yeah that was hilarious!" Mitchie laughed. Shane and Nate joined in thinking back on old memories. "Hey there's Alex!" Mitchie cried running over to hug her. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform which looked like it fitted perfectly. Shane and Nate both agreed she looked great. They looked behind her and everybody was laughing.

Alex grinned. "Look at all the attention I'm getting from the guys!" Alex giggled.

"Oh my gosh girl." Mitchie said giggling. "Turn around let's see!" She said laughing. Alex rolled her eyes, smiling. She did a slow twirl. Mitchie gasped and looked to Shane and Nate her face covered in panic. The boys had shock written all over their faces. Nate quickly took off his hoodie and ran to Alex.

"Alex put this on." He said shoving it in her hands.

"Why?" She asked laughing. He groaned grabbed it and shoved it over her head. "Nate! What the hell are you doing!? She cried. He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

Mitchie and Shane watched on helplessly. Mitchie turned to the crowd of laughing teens.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed at them.

"Yeah this is real funny guys!" Shane yelled. "Come on Mitch." He grabbed her hand and they both ran out in the direction of Nate and Alex.

**Alex's;**

"Nate what is your problem!" I yelled, pushing his hand of mine. He looked at me sadly.

"Alex..." He began.

"What Nate!?" I cried angrily. He walked over and took of my hoodie.

"Turn around." He said quietly. I did as I was told and slowly turned around. I heard a click noise and turned back around. He handed me his phone. I hesitated but took the phone. I sighed and looked at the phone. I froze. I looked at the phone and saw something I did not want to see. Written on the back, of my black cheer uniform, in white chalk was 'Fat Bitch, Slurry, Whore, Wannabe' all with ticks next to each word. Another thing I noticed is that my hip-flab stuck out heaps. My eyes watered. But I wouldn't cry. I sighed.

"I should have known." I said quietly.

"Turn around." He said. I turned around again. I felt Nate's hand rubbing my back. He was obviously rubbing the chalk off. He stopped. I turned back around. "All gone." He said quietly.

"Thanks Nate." I whispered. He opened his arms out wide and I leaned in, pressing my face against his chest. I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I don't think they really want me on the squad." I guessed out loud. He sighed.

"Are you going to quit?" He asked rubbing my back up and down. I hugged him tighter.

"It's only the first day of cheer. It can't get worse then this."

"You're really strong Alex."

"I have to be."

**- x -**

_naw. _

_doesn't alex and nate just warm your heart. mm. _

_poor alex. _

_that wasn't cool. _

_but i wanted to add a little drama. well not drama, just a little tiff or whatevss. _

_**reviewwwwwww**__!_


	4. T H R E E

**- x -**

I decided to skip cheer practise for that day. They would understand. If they kicked me off the squad I had proof to show the head of the sport department what they did to my uniform. Since Nate _did_ that a photo and all. I didn't go shops either, I explained to Mitchie that was tired and didn't want to go out in public that long after all this happened. I would be fine by tomorrow.

Nate insisted he come over and make sure I was okay though… and then stay for a few hours. But I didn't mind. He always new how to cheer me up. Mitchie and Shane decided to go shopping though. I think they had a thing for each other… a big thing too.

"Okay, ready?" Nick asked. I nodded, grinning like mad. We were currently sitting on the couch in my living room. I was lying down, well sitting up now, with my legs stretched across his lap. We had one blanket covered us wit a bowl of popcorn in the middle of us.

I grabbed the popcorn and moved back a bit so I was sitting on the arm of the couch. He swung around and sat Indian style facing me with his hands on his leg in ready position.

I picked up a piece of popcorn. "Okay GO!" I squealed as I hurled the piece of popcorn across the couch and hit him in the nose.

"Dammit!" He yelled. "One more, one more." He said quickly. I giggled and grabbed another and threw it again. This time it went directly into his mouth. "Who's the champion!?" He yelled raising his hands up. "ME!" He yelled immaturely. I burst out laughing.

"Nate you're so weird."

"Thank you Alexandra." He replied gratefully. "You're turn." He said reaching over and grabbing the bowl of popcorn. I giggled.

"Okay, okay." I said sitting on my knees. I opened my mouth ready to catch the popcorn and waiting for him to throw. Out of no where he through about 10 pieces smack bang at my face. "Ah, you dork!" I yelled while laughing. I jumped over next to him and put him in a head lock.

"APOLOGISE!" I yelled while giggled.

"Never!" He replied weakly.

"Do ittttt." I sung.

"No- fine. SORRY BEN!" He yelled quoting Jonah from Summer Heights High. I burst out laughing. It was another one of our personal jokes.

I let go and laid my head on his lap. He played with my hair.

"Nate?"

"Yep?" He replied.

"Thank you, for you know everything that happened today." I said. He smiled.

"You've already thanked me silly." He said. I giggled.

"I know but, I just feel like… you know, I don't deserve a friend like you. You're way too good to me. And you're always looking out for me and saving me when i'm stuck in a 'pickle'" I said laughing. He laughed then stopped.

"Alex don't ever think you're not good enough… with anything. And it's the other way around. You're too good for me. You're perfect just the way you are and don't let anybody tell you different." I sat up and turned to face him.

"Have I told you I loved you today?" I asked. He grinned and shook his head. "Nathaniel Gray, I love you."

**- x -**

**- x -**

**shops;**

Nate left a lot earlier then I expected. His mom called and needed him home. Which was okay, cause I had worked up enough courage to want to go out shopping again. Well I kind of needed too.

**;x;**

Unfortunately for myself I saw quite a lot of people from school that had seen what happened earlier on today. I just shrugged it off.

I walked into a shop called 'Glamorous'. It was just the shop I needed to update my style to look like the girls at school. I looked around and it was perfect. The clothes were for my age people, but designed to look older, way, way older and more sophisticated.

I started searching through the racks and saw a lot of things that I liked. I never really go shopping, only for food and essentials for the house. I had saved up a ton of money for clothes and such, and also when my mom passed away I was giving quite a lot of money that was put into my back account. I think it was time to get access to that money.

I fell in-love with the shop and found a ton of clothes I liked. I went up to the counter and dropped them all on the counter.

"Big shopping spree?" The girl at the counter asked with a laugh.

I smiled. "A little bit, this store is awesome!" I said. She smiled.

"You here with your mom?" She asked. I looked behind me and saw there were a few older ladies by themselves. She must have thought one of them was my mother.

"Uh," I gulped. "No. Not today." I said shaking my head. I looked behind her and saw a make-up section. "Oh sorry, could you hold all this stuff while I just have a quick look over there?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Sure!" She said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said then ran off to the make up. I looked through everything and realized I would need at least one of each other. I grabbed one of the testers for a foundation and rubbed it on my hand. I had seen Mitchie do this plenty of times before. She was seriously the queen of make up. She wears so much all the time. I found one that matched my skin tone and grabbed it. I then picked a really good mascara that said makes your eyelashes big. I grabbed that too. I also grabbed two eyeliners, one liquid and one pencil… just in case. And then last of all I grabbed a pack of lip-glosses that had 6 in a pack.

I ran back to a counter and placed all the make up down. I had also grabbed some thing like eye pencils and foundation sponges and stuff. There was also a sunnies rack right on the counter so I grabbed a few over-sized pairs. I didn't try them on since most sunglasses do suit me according to Mitchie.

"Can you pay for all this?" The woman behind the counter asked. I nodded and grinned.

"Sure can."

"Okay then, let's do this." She said giggling as she started to swap the clothes, make up and accessories. I watched as the price went from 50 – 350 dollars. "That's three fifty thanks." She said. I grabbed my bank card out of my wallet and handed it to her. I filled in my pin number and all that and then she handed back my card.

"Thanks." She handed over my three bags of clothes and stuff. "Thank you." I said again as I left the store.

**;x;**

I guess I could cross Make-up and clothes of my list, which was good. Now I needed hair extensions. I decided clip-ins will do. I went to a hair salon that was at the mall and asked if they sold them. They didn't but there was another salon that did just a bit further down. I followed their directions and would up at Lucy's. A hair salon. It was all pink and filled with girls who looked like the cheerleaders at school. You'd think I'd be mad at the girls, but I'm really not. They'll see the real me tomorrow at school. I couldn't wait.

"Hey there girl!" I heard a girl say. I walked up to the counter, where the voice was coming from. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey! I was just wondering if did extensions here?" I asked. She nodded.

"We sure do."

"Okay sweet, if I wanted them down to say…" I thought about it. "My bellybutton… how much would that cost."

"Clip ins?" She asked. I nodded. "That would be about two hundred sweetie." I smiled.

"Okay good, do I buy them now or…?" I wondered.

"Oh you want them now?" I nodded. "Okay sure, take a seat I'll just go grab a few colour samples." She said then would off. I grinned and decided to not take a seat. I'd be fine standing. She came back two minutes later with a few close-to-black colours. She held them against my hair. "Oh that's the one." She said. "I'll be back in a sec." She said then ran off to the back room again.

**;x;**

"Thank you." I said to the bus driver as I jumped off the bus. There was a bus stop three houses away from mine. Which was good since it was nice and close. I quickly ran home, I just wanted to try on my new clothes and stuff. And of course my extensions and all. I ran up the stairs and in the door. I closed the door behind me and ran up stairs. I threw all my bags down on the bed, then tipped them upside down so all the stuff I had brought earlier on, fell out onto my already-made bed. I separated the clothes from the make up, so it looked neat and tidy. And also of course so I would be able to access them both easier.

I decided I should jump into the shower quickly. It had been a long day; I just had to get some water on me that's all. I walked into my bathroom and closed the door, I turned on the water and within 7 seconds I was un-dressed and jumped in. I jumped in a turned up hot all the way. I just even bother washing; I would do that in the morning. All I needed was something that would relax me. I got out and wrapped a towel around me and walked out into my bedroom. I tied my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head. I went over to my drawers and opened up the bottom drawer. I grabbed a pink lacy bra, and pink lacy boy shorts. I dropped my towel and put them on then slipped on a short white dress. I shoved on my black, just below knee ugg boots and ran back to the bed and grabbed the pink bag that 'Lucy's' on it. The only bag I didn't tip upside down. I ran back to the bathroom grabbed the clips out of the bag. I carefully stuck one in the bottom of my head. I checked to make sure it was okay and it looked good. I put them all in and once I was done, I let down my hair. They looked really good. I brushed it all out and it blended well, and looked real. They finished just above my belly button. I grinned.

The New Alex has been born.

**- x -**

_shorter then usual, but eh. _

_idk about you, but i hate the new alex. _

_hahaaa. _

_i think you see where this story is going._

_i didn't like this chapter.. just a filler i guess. at least it is now out of the way. XD _

_but don't fret, with ever damsel in distress… there's always a prince charming to come save the day. _

_you know you love me, _

_xoxo gossip girl. _

_HAHA ZOMG. _

_sorry, that line just reminded me off gossip girl reasons unknown. _

_hahaa. _

_i'm out amigos. _


End file.
